dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koriand'r (Earth-77)
Koriand'r also known as "Starfire" is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and member of the Justice League. Personality Koriand'r is first and foremost a very kind and caring person, and despite the fact that she is not of Earth, she is just as human at heart as any of her friends and teammates. Due to her cultural differences, she does have some quirks to her that many of her teammates do not share. although she noted his is "quite proficient". Another is her lack of familiarity with human culture, which she attempts to mend via various outings as a form of bonding and team building for the League. Starfire is also shown to be a decisive and capable leader in most circumstances, with the likes of Superman complimenting her on her pragmatism and ability to listen. Koriand'r also enjoys teaching, as she leads most of the League's training sessions, She often plays the role of a sister to her teammates. Koriand'r takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. She is arguably the most social of the Titans. She can also be particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, Starfire wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. Starfire is extremely perceptive. she values her friends more than anything. Starfire has also shown that she has a lot of wisdom. Powers and Abilities Tamaranean Physiology: All of Koriand'r's superpowers are native to her extraterrestrial species of the Tamaraeans. Though outwardly humanoid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs, reddish hair and eyebrows, and very pale orange skin. *'Ultraviolet' Energy Projection: As a result of being experimented on, Starfire can project bright green-colored energy from her hands, Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her stabolts. **'Starbolts:' Koriand'r mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. ***'Starbolt Waves:' She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of waves from her hands. ***'Starbolt Shields:' She can erect a strong defensive energy barrier and force-field around herself''.'' **'Starblasts:' Starfire is also able to shoot her energy in the form of powerful and large blasts from her hands. **'Laser-Eye Beams:' Koriand'r has the highly useful ability to emit beams of her bright green energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, are more precise in direction, and also give her the element of surprise for when her hands are restrained. They seem to be sightly larger than Blackfire's eye-beams. *'FTL' Flight: Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her superhuman strength is not diminished when airborne. *'Superhuman Strength:' She is immensely strong. but the true extent is unknown. *'Superhuman Agility:' Koriand'r's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Starfire is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. She is able to remain awake and battle for several hours on end. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Starfire's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an human. the speed of his reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Koriand'r can remain awake for long days at a time before tiring out. *'Superhuman Endurance:' She has supreme physical endurance; capable of surviving the most severe of snowstorms, but eventually wears down her endurance. *'Semi-Invulnerability:' Like all of her kind, she is immune to most physical harm; capable of surviving a massively powerful explosion without taking much damage; as such has bulletproof skin. *'Radiation Immunity:' Starfire is naturally immune and resistant to high levels of radiation. *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Koriand'r can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. *'Longevity:' Koriand'r, as a Tamaranean, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. making her effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. *'Space Survival Skills:' Starfire can survive in the endless vacuum of outer space without the need of a spacesuit, as she can breathe and move normally in space. *'Language Assimilation:' As a Tamaranean, Koriand'r can replicate all the acquired spoken knowledge of languages from other life-forms via physical contact with another person.; a process known as "the transfer of knowledge". To which, she gains as much fluency in the dialect and idioms as the target, but she still retains her natural accent grammar. Her current known languages are Tamaranian, English, and every known Language in the world. Other Skills *'Warrior Skills:' Due to the war-like nature of her home world, Koriand'r is well trained in the martial arts of hand-to-hand combat and unarmed combat. **'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Starfire is an expert in high-levels of Tamaranean martial arts, being skilled enough to take down numerous Gordanian soldiers while her upper body was bound. She is also skilled in various fighting styles of hand-to-hand combat, such as kickboxing. **'Archery Skills:' She is also versed in some weaponry, using a shortbow and arrow at one point with little effort. Trivia *Starfire is more modest and kinder than her mainstream comic counterpart. *Although she was freed from the clutches of the Gordanians and the Citadel, her memories of her imprisonment still haunt her. *Koriand'r is allergic to metallic chromium, also allergies to chromium are very common in Tamaran. It could be possible that Blackfire is allergic to it as well. *Starfire stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. *She can create a poem of gratitude that consists of 6000 verses. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Tamaraneans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Orange Skin Category:Characters Category:Tamaranean Physiology Category:Flight Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Multilingualism Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Justice League members Category:Royalty